


Take What You Want

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has been working too hard and Lex is impatient.  Lex knows, though, what will get him what he wants…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** breath-play, slightly rough sex
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Future Fic, AU. For [National Drug an Alien Day](http://twistedlyn.livejournal.com/222234.html)

## Take What You Want

Clark was flying home when he saw a knife fight. He broke it up, then headed home again.

Two fires, an assault, a traffic accident, and a kitten in a tree later, Clark finally flew through the window he most wanted to.

"Look what the cat brought home."

Uh oh. Clark knew that tone of voice. He was in trouble.

"A kitten in a tree?" Lex swirled his cognac in the glass and didn't look up.

"The little girl was crying," Clark said defensively.

"Okay." Lex took a sip.

Clark blinked. "Okay?"

"Crying girls... kittens... you can't pass them by, I understand. But the traffic accident? A routine traffic accident?"

"I was right there!"

Lex finished the drink and stood up. His long lean body was highlighted to perfection in his dark clothes. Lex leaned against the fireplace and put his hand in his pocket. "I'm right here now. Do you know how long it's been since you've fucked me?"

Clark gulped. "Lex... I'm sorry. But... I'm exhausted. Can we just watch a movie?"

Lex pulled his hand out of his pocket. "No." He tossed something at Clark.

Instinctively, Clark caught the necklace. Then he breathed in deeply. Another breath, and another. He was feeling good. Very, very good. He looked at the stone in the necklace as it glowed a beautiful, lovely meteor red. He slipped the necklace on. "You want to be fucked that badly?"

Almost vibrating with eagerness, Lex looked at him hungrily. "Yes."

Clark laughed. "That's what I love about you, Lex. When you want something, you just go after it, no matter how you get it."

Lex licked his lips in anticipation. "Are you going to take me now?"

"You're assuming I want to fuck you." Clark grinned.

Lex grinned back and loosened his tie.

Clark was there in a second, his hands replacing the tie, curving around Lex's neck and tightening. "You let me loose... do you know what I'll do?"

Blue eyes stared at him without fear, even as Lex struggled to breathe.

Without removing his hand, Clark leaned in and kissed out what little bit of air Lex had left.

As Lex started to drop, Clark finally moved his hand, catching Lex on the way down. Lex gasped, his eyes fluttering open again. Clark put his mouth back over Lex's again, capturing the gasps and not letting Lex regain his balance.

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark and moaned into the kiss.

Clark appreciated the lengths Lex would go. A few minutes ago, he'd been exhausted, taking his mate for granted and wanting rest more than anything else. Now, he wanted something else. He wanted what Lex wanted, to take Lex hard and strong. To fuck him into the ground and have him remember just who owned him. He would never do this to Lex on a normal day, careful of his partner, content in their mundane life. But now...

Not letting up on the kiss, Clark fumbled by feel to peel Lex out of his clothes. It was awkward, but Lex helped as much as he could. The shirt came off and fell to the ground. Clark finally pulled back and let Lex breathe. Lex did so in great heaving gulps of air, his eyes glistening with the lack of oxygen and his eagerness.

Clark forced Lex to his knees, following the shirt down. "How much do you want it?"

Lex ran a hand over his mouth, wiping the saliva off, his eyes fixed on the bulge in Clark's uniform. "I want it."

With one hand, Clark brought out his dick. With the other, he forced Lex forward. "Suck it. Show me, don't tell me."

Licking his lips, Lex opened his mouth and let Clark push in.

Clark hissed at the feel. It had been too long. Entirely too long; Lex had been right about that. Slowly, he pumped his hips forth and back into Lex's mouth. Lex licked and sucked as he could, but mostly he just was one big wet warm hole for Clark to pleasure himself with.

With a choked cry, Lex tried to pull off as Clark went too deep. Clark held Lex's head still and pushed in more. Lex whimpered, struggling involuntarily. For another few moments, Clark kept the dominance before he relented and let Lex off.

"You better be ready now," Clark whispered hoarsely, "Because I am."

He stripped out of his uniform, watching Lex hungrily. Lex made an effort to get his pants off, but Clark stopped him. "I'll do that."

"As you will," Lex said, his voice rough. Dark marks were showing on his throat from Clark's earlier treatment. Still, though, he smiled.

Clark had planned on taking it slowly, torturing Lex with taking every inch off differently. One inch by heat vision, the next by strength, the third by teeth... But that smile infuriated and inflamed him. Lex wanted this; and so did Clark.

With one move, Clark flipped Lex onto his stomach on the floor and pulled the pants off. Then he caught his breath as he saw the butt-plug resting between Lex's cheeks. He'd been ready and waiting for Clark for a long time. Such planning, such dedication, such lust.

A growl of possession rumbling through his body, Clark pulled out the plug and replaced it with himself. Lex cried out with the dual sensations, his chest flopping forward on the ground until his cheek pressed into the carpet.

Clark moaned with the feel of his cock inside Lex. Even with the butt-plug, Lex was still tight, proving how long it had been since Clark had fucked him. Well, Clark was fucking him now, and Lex was going to feel it for days. Weeks, even. Except there was no way Clark was ever going so long without fucking Lex again. This was heaven. The meteor rock was pleasure in the release, letting him loose... yet the push of his cock in Lex's body was the most incredible sensation he knew – nothing else came close. Clark pumped in and out, his whole concentration on the feeling.

Lex gasped and cried, tears streaming from the edges of his eyes as Clark pounded into him. Each thrust in had him clawing at the carpet.

Lifting Lex up, Clark pulled him into an upright kneeling position so he could get a better angle. Lex continued to make lots of noise as Clark hit his prostate with every other move. The noise was pleasing and distracting at the same time. Clark wrapped his fingers around Lex's throat again and tightened along the previous marks.

A gasp that turned to a whimper and then there was silence from Lex.

Clark pushed forward, thrusting harder, balancing them both, feeling Lex's flesh around his hand, Clark's cock inside Lex's body.

Lex stiffened and then slumped over, his spunk staining the carpet, his body boneless.

Clark let his fingers open as he pushed harder in his thrusts. Then he too stiffened and fell over, pulling them to fall upon their sides. He kept his arm around Lex's chest, keeping Lex close to him even as he relaxed.

After a few minutes, Lex coughed weakly, then shifted inside Clark's arms until he was facing him. There was a tired smile upon his face.

With a curious finger, Clark traced the curve of the lips, then claimed them with his own mouth.

Lex kissed back, his tongue languid and moving slowly within Clark's mouth, expressing his satisfaction without words.

"Happy?" Clark asked as Lex pulled away.

"Very," Lex replied, his expression reflecting the same, despite the mottling upon his neck.

Reaching out to Clark's neck, Lex played with the clasp on the necklace. "Stubborn."

"Tired," Clark responded with a yawn. At a certain point, even red meteor rock wasn't enough to keep him going. "Bed?"

Lex took off the necklace and threw it towards the fireplace. "Avoid the family room tomorrow until I can take care off that."

"I'm not getting out of bed tomorrow."

"Neither am I," Lex purred.

Clark was coming down from the high, happy and satisfied, yet slightly ashamed both of how rough he'd been on Lex and also that it had taken such extreme methods from Lex for something as basic as sex. "Sorry."

Lex snorted. His voice rough and raspy, he remarked, "I told work earlier that I wasn't coming in tomorrow." In Clark's arms, Lex stretched out, moving his body along Clark's. "If you don't have any kittens to rescue tomorrow, maybe we can do this again for breakfast."

With an effort, Clark stood, then picked Lex up too. "Sounds good. Bed now?"

"Bed is fine." Lex was asleep in Clark's arms before Clark even made it to the bedroom. Clark tucked him in, then wiped them both off and crawled in next to his love.

Pulling Lex into his embrace, Clark nuzzled the back of Lex's neck, kissing the dark marks. He knew Lex sometimes liked it rough, and the red rock let Clark do it. He wouldn't feel guilty. Lex took what he wanted and didn't always wait for Clark, yet he still loved Clark deeply. That was one of the things Clark loved about him.  


* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/28476.html).


End file.
